Problem: Ishaan did 7 fewer jumping jacks than Vanessa at night. Vanessa did 14 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Ishaan do?
Answer: Vanessa did 14 jumping jacks, and Ishaan did 7 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $14 - 7$ jumping jacks. She did $14 - 7 = 7$ jumping jacks.